Eternity Вечность
by Alina Marie
Summary: Встреча через много, много лет


Фандом: Hikaru No Go  
Название: "Вечность"  
Автор: Dginevra  
Рейтинг: G  
Пейринг: Сай, Хикару  
Дисклаймер: ничего не надо, просто балуюсь...  
Саммари: встреча через много-много лет.

**************************************************

Черная вода небольшого пруда была усеяна медленно кружащими, словно снег, лепестками сакуры, ветви которой почти спускались к самой воде. Тишина, спокойствие, умиротворенность... Изредка можно было услышать тихий стук камней о деревянную поверхность. В этом маленьком раю вот уже не одну сотню лет коротал свои дни в одиночестве красивый молодой человек с длинными волосами и в старинных одеждах. Тишина и покой, одиночество, только он и Го. Времена года сменялись одно за другим, а он все так же сидел и играл, продолжая плести паутину из белых и черных точек.  
Вновь ощутить тяжесть камня в руке, провести ей по поверхности доски, улавливая строгии линии подушечками пальцев. Это ли не счастье? Но за это он расплатился вечным одиночеством, вечной тишиной и покоем. Ничто и никто не могут нарушить уединение этого сада.  
Но однажды... Именно так. Однажды все изменилось. Не так ли начинаются все истории?  
Но однажды послышались легкие, почти невесомые, шаги по плоским камням, выложенных в сложную мозаику переплетений, ведущих к беседке у пруда. Этот звук был настолько отличен от всего привычного, что сперва наш герой не поверил.  
- Показалось... - Едва различимый шепот сорвался с его губ.  
Но все же обернулся. Оглянувшись, он увидел фигуру человека, неспешно идущего к нему навстречу в развивающихся одеждах и с веером в руках. Полуденное солнце слепило глаза и мешало раглядеть черты лица нарушителя уединения.  
- Наконец-то я нашел тебя, Сай... - Прошептала фигура.  
- Хикару? Этого не может быть. - От удивления Фудзивара Но Сай замер на месте, не смея поверить, что это не мираж, что его воображение не играет с ним в игры и не шутит, что вот он – реальный, наяву, перед ним. Но мираж не таял, не исчезал легкой дымкой, а все также продолжал идти к нему навстречу.  
- Хикару! Хикару! Хикару!  
Слезы бежали из глаз Сая, капая на землю, а он все повторял, не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме фигуры перед ним, продолжая произносить: "Хикару... Хикару... Хикару..."  
Тот, чье имя столь усердно шептали, ожидал увидеть не такую реакцию: смех, радость, удивление, все, что угодно, но не слезы... Словно в ответ, по его щекам побежали соленые ручейки.  
- Сай, я нашел тебя, неужели я нашел тебя? - Не веря своему счастью и глазам, тихо сказал Хикару, обнимая того за плечи и прижимая к себе.  
Если бы кто-нибудь случайно заглянул в этот маленький уголок райского сада, он бы увидел два безумно счастливых человека, стоящих на коленях и обнимающих друг друга, из глаз которых лились слезы счастья.  
- Сай, простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь? Я был таким эгоистом! - Слова сыпались из уст Хикару. - Я не понимал твоей гениальной игры, я не давал тебе играть... Я не... Почему ты ушел тогда не...  
Не успел Хикару договорить фразы, как изящная рука взяла его за подпородок и счастливые глаза улыбнулись в ответ на все слова. Сай лишь крепче прижал к себе Шиндо и сказал:  
- Хикару, это я тебе благодарен за те счастливые несколько лет. Без них я бы не встретил тебя, ты бы не узнал увлекательную вселенную Го, я был бы лишь призраком, живущим в доске, в ожидании хоть кого-нибудь. Ты нашел меня, освободил меня, ты подарил мне счастье... И это ли не чудесно?  
Слез как не бывало и теперь только солнце и счастье отражались в глазах.  
- Расскажи мне, что потом было, когда я исчез? - Сай снова стал сам собой: надоедливым, любопытным призраком, от которого хочется поскорей избавиться, размахивающий руками и требующий удовлетворить его любопытство. Но он был его Саем, его призраком.  
Смех и крики наполнили беседку у пруда. Разговор то стихал, то снова накалялся, крики и возмущения сменялись охами восторга. Его ученик, его друг, его Хикару был с ним.  
- Сай, я же к тебе теперь могу прикоснуться, - заметил Шиндо, - а ты можешь держать камни в руках. Сыграем?  
Свет миллиона звезд отразился в бездонных глазах Сая, предвкушая игру, где они будут на равных, где сойдется противоборство двух разумов, двух душ, двух сердец, любящих и боготворящих Го. Каждый был Мастером, каждый отдавался игре, словно это было в последний раз. Уитель и ученик... И важен был не результат, а сама игра, только их Го. Такой партии еще свет не видывал. Противники не уступали друг другу ни в чем. Это был поединок Мастерства, поединок, познавших Высшее Искусство... Черный, белый, снова черный...Казалось, что камни живут своей собственной жизнью, оживая на доске от малейшего прикосновения Мастеров.  
Сай был счастлив. Теперь он не один, теперь рядом с ним Хикару и Го... Хикару был счастлив. Он нашел Сая. Теперь у него есть вечность, чтобы узнать друга и сенсея, его Сая.  
А камни жили на доске своей жизнью, рисуя свой неповторимый узор, веера порхали в руках, и два одиночества встрелись, ибо для игры нужны Двое. И пусть прошла не одна сотня лет, но две половинки одного целого встретились, и только ради этого стоило ждать. Теперь у них есть вечность. Только они и Го, и цветущая сакура над водами пруда. И нет больше одиночества, лишь только вечность впереди.


End file.
